we rise, we fall, together we stand tall
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Killed or be killed. A line that Henry's heard over and over again the past few years of his life. He's never understood the feeling until he was sent into the Arena. He won and like any other sane person, he would never go back again... The Hunger Games was supposed to be just a mere memory to the Nolan Family but somehow it's managed to worm its way back into their lives.


_**Hi guys!:) I hope you all are having an awesome day. This is my new story. Haha. It's a Hunger Games AU. This story wouldn't have been written if not for HOLLOW-LUNGS and STONEWALLABY who encouraged me too much. You guys can blame them for it. Some people who've listened to me whine and helped a bit - ABADDOME; CARNATIONS-AND-HUGS; NICOINNEVERLAND.**_ _**I have to warn you, before you start reading, that I haven't read the books completely; I've only watched the movies because I suck like that; hey yo. I've skimmed through the books and I've done my research but if I made mistakes, I deeply apologise. Some of the details were manipulated to fit my story, so if you don't like that or you're not cool with that… well, I'm sorry about that too.**_ _**I tagged this with Hunger Games since it still included some of its Characters like President Snow and Heavensbee.**_

August's mouth went dry, he didn't know if he could say the name printed on the piece of parchment. He looked up, stealing a glance at Emma who didn't miss the look. Emma's eyes widened, August could practically hear Emma say 'No' next to her mother. Mary Margaret kept her hand on Emma's, keeping her in her place. Emma was shaking her head, pleading to August to say another name, any other name except the one the paper but he can't. Not because he didn't want to, he wanted to, he so very much did, but he didn't know any names of the other boys in the district. He only knew of this boy's. He only knew one name and it was the one written on the piece of paper. He should have chosen the one paper beside it. August sighed. He looked at the Peacekeepers; they were looking at him behind their helmets… If he didn't say a name now, the head of the peacekeepers will take it upon himself to read it for him. 'I'm sorry.' August mouthed to Emma. Emma looked devastated, her whole world crumbling down because this can't be happening. "The Male Tribute for District 12 is… Henry Mills."

Henry's whole life flashed through before his eyes at that moment. He could hear his mom and grandmother yelling their protests but he couldn't make out the exact words they were saying. His mother and grandmother being victors in previous Hunger Games, they were wealthy and lived comfortably. They taught him how to fight, how to defend himself but never did he think that he'd really need it. He never thought he was going to use it. He was already 16 years old. He was almost done, just 2 years more and he won't have to worry every time there was a reaping. He was almost free from participating from it, but now he was far from free. He was stuck in the middle of it. The girl… Alice was already on the platform, she was giving him a sympathetic smile. It was comforting; she was trying to comfort him. But it's ridiculous, when you think about it; she was also being sent to her death, how can she smile that reassuringly? Even if they did manage to survive until the end, only one of them could survive. Only one of them could go back home to District 12. Henry had a feeling it won't be him, He did not want to want to kill anyone to survive, and he didn't want to feel that need… He didn't want to kill anyone. He was afraid but Alice was there smiling at him like everything will be all right; she'll make sure that he gets home to his family alright, will she? He wanted to ask but that'll be unfair. He took a deep breath and tried to smile at his family. He was okay, he'll be okay even though they both knew there was a possibility it won't be true. The only upside in all of this was that he will be with his family before he needed to march to his death.

It was dark, there was a mind numbing pain shooting from his leg. He opened his eyes and saw Alice standing beside him. Her arrows were running low but they were enough to take out the remaining career tributes with them. Henry killed his fair share but his hands were still trembling as the blood got on them. Alice hauled him up, pushing him up the ladder located at the side of the Cornucopia. "Hurry up Mills!" Alice said, grunting as she stabbed another tribute in the heart. She didn't enjoy killing but she wanted both of them to survive or at least Henry to survive. Henry deserved to live. Henry was able to get safely on top of Cornucopia, successfully dodging the arrow directed at him. He helped Alice get on the Cornucopia. She was standing there, grinning at Henry; all of their enemies were defeated, now it was a question how they were going to both survive these despicable games. It was barbaric. How can the 12 districts agree to this? They weren't toys. They were humans just like the people in the Capitol. Henry looked at the sky, glaring at it. Henry then remembered the berries in his pocket. He pulled Alice closer, he dug in his pocket pulling the berries out and showing them to Alice. The girl looked up at him, looking into his eyes, silently asking if he was sure about the offer. He nodded and they were about to eat the berries when Alice slumped forward. She was just standing in front of him. She was smiling, it was pleasant, accepting. She accepted their fate. It was supposed to be their fate not only hers. Theirs. She didn't groan out of pain, she just fell in Henry's arms. Henry's eyes widened, catching Alice in his arms. Alice was dead.

August's eyes shot open, hearing Henry's screams and yells through the thin metal that separated their quarters in the train. August made his way towards Henry's room, bumping into Killian in the halls. They both scrambled to get up to get to the young victor. Killian got to his feet first, anyone who was watching would think they were competing with one another but they weren't. It wasn't a game to them, not anymore. The door opened and August ran to Henry's bedside. Henry was still tossing and turning, crying out every now and then. It might have been going on for the past few hours and he didn't pay mind to it because he was too tired. He should have been listening. Because if he was, he would have known that it was only a matter of time that he would be screaming and cringing in his sleep like this. "Hey." August tried to wake Henry by shaking his shoulder lightly. Henry didn't feel it though; it only made it worse if Henry's screaming for Alice was anything to go by. Emma and Mary Margaret came running inside when Henry started crying hysterically. "Henry!" August shook Henry's shoulder harder. But it went ignored like the first one. "Henry!" August yelled, practically lifting Henry off the bed and then dropping him over and over again. Ever since the boy came back from his Hunger Games, he's had nightmares haunt him at night and even though he knew that his family heard him, he acted as if nothing happened the next day. They all knew how he felt, they all understood. Killian, Emma and Mary Margaret went through it and now they had to go through it again. "Henry!" August yelled again, shaking him harder (if it were possible). He took the teenager's face and started slapping his face hard. It seemed to work but the teenager wasn't snapping out of it. "Damn it, Henry! Wake up!" August snapped, hitting his face, the impact harder than it was intended to be. He pushed the adults away, giving Henry space to breathe.

Henry's eyes finally flew open; there was a moment of panic going through his mind it was noticeable on his face. Emma knew that look. It was the fear that he was back in the Arena again; where he had to kill to survive again. It disappeared as soon as it appeared. He relaxed when he found his loved ones surrounding him. His hand flew to his face, glaring at August. "Oh fuck, did you really have to slap me so hard?" Henry asked. "That hurt!" He pushed the adult away from him. August smirked, rolling his eyes fondly at his young Victor. Emma shot her son a look of disapproval at his foul mouth. Henry caught her eye and smiled sheepishly back at her. "Sorry. But… it really hurt." Henry told August who just ruffled his hair. Emma sat next to him and pulled him closer to her. "I'm fine, mom. I'm sorry for waking you." Henry wrapped his arms around her. Mary Margaret sat behind Henry, ruffling his hair and sighing. The monsters never stopped tormenting them. Emma had her demons but she became stronger when Regina brought Henry to her after her reaping. She needed to be for her son.

Henry was running around the room, looking at the different trinkets inside his mom's room while his mom looked out the window. Henry watched as his mom smiled sadly at him as he accidentally dropped a vase on the floor. It didn't shatter since the floor had a carpet and it didn't fall from a high place. He didn't understand what was happening; he didn't understand why his mother was sad. Earlier that day, boys and girls lined up in the town square like what happened every year ever since he could remember. His grandfather called it the reaping. It didn't sound so scary but everyone looked so scared and sad. He remembered his mom making him stay with his grandfather during that time. He remembered Grandpa Henry crying when Regina's name was called out. They were calling her a tribute of their District along with another boy. Regina then took him from his grandpa and somehow managed to smuggle Henry into the train. "Henry, can you come here?" Regina asked, her hand gently patting the space next to her. Henry carefully ran towards her, jumping up on the bed next to her. "Do you remember when I told you that I'm not really your mommy?" Regina asked, gently running her hand through his hair.

Henry's eyebrows furrowed and nodded seriously because his Mommy looked serious. "But you still love me like a real mommy!" Henry said, smiling brightly at the young woman, the serious look disappearing on his face. "I know that, mom. I still love you like my real mommy too!" Henry told her. "Am I going to meet my real mommy?" Henry asked, tilting his head, regarding Regina carefully. "Why are you so sad mom?" Henry asked her, moving closer to the woman. He wiped the tears that Regina didn't realise were falling down her cheeks. "Don't cry mom. When you're sad, I get sad too." Henry told her, his lips quivering. Regina sighed and kissed his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, you're going to meet your real mommy, Henry." Regina told him. Regina didn't want to give him back to the woman who abandoned him when he was just a mere child. But… it was better than leaving him with her father who had other kids to worry about. She knew he'll care for him, of course he will, he saw Henry as his grandson now… Staying with his Grandfather Henry wouldn't give him the best chance he got, she wanted Henry to have everything he deserved and that was a better life. Emma Swan can offer Henry a far better life than she or her father could… She must put her son first; she must. She was Henry's Mother; being recruited into the games didn't change that. Her giving Henry back to his biological mother didn't change that. Her chances for survival in the Hunger Games were high. She wasn't an idiot and she knew how to survive… but her chances of never returning to see her Henry grow up to be the amazing young man she knew he will be in the future were high too. Emma Swan needed to take care of Henry just in case she didn't survive. She knew once she opened the door, it can never be closed again. But it was for Henry's own good and that's all that mattered. "You'll be a good boy, won't you?"

Henry could remember that day. He remembered how his mom kissed his forehead before pulling him towards the other room to meet Emma and Mary Margaret. It was scary and he held on to Regina tightly that he knew that he must have hurt her a little with his grip. But the moment he saw Emma Swan… he knew. He just knew that it was her. He saw the familiar structures of the capitol and couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips. Henry looked disdained remembering the fame that came with the winning the Hunger Games. He hasn't gotten used to the fame. He hated being famous for what he did. He hated it. Being one of the Nolans'… he was known as one of the people who made winning these events a family business. His mom and his grandmother both won the Hunger Games, they went through everything he went through but they were able to defend themselves without anyone's help while he… If he could be honest, he didn't care about the Hunger Games. If he could be honest, he'd tell all the people listening how barbaric he thought it was. His friends died in those games, one of the most important people in his life died in those games. It wasn't business. It wasn't fun… not for any of them. It was barbaric. But speaking his mind would equate him into being considered as a traitor to the capitol and it will endanger everyone he cared about. The train went through the familiar tube and he sighed again. "We're here." Henry sighed, looking at the four adults with him.

Henry hasn't gotten used to the fame… he doesn't think that he'll ever get used to it. It's been almost a year since his victory in the Previous Hunger Games and it's never made sense how people could love those games or how other districts train their children to do it, how they instill into them that it was a great honour to participate and win the games. It wasn't. Henry didn't know why or how the Capitol did it. The way the fans of the games has been flocking over him… it was unnerving. The people of the capitol… well; most of them anyway, saw the tributes as a form of entertainment. They were mere objects their government used for the Capitol's amusement. The show dogs of their time as some of the workers in the Coal Mines in District 12 would call the tributes. Henry walked closer to the windows, watching as they approached (too fast, in his opinion) the Capitol Station. He needed to paste a fake smile to greet his fans with. Emma's hand landed on his shoulder, surprising him. Emma didn't look happy, but that was to be expected because he knew she hated this more than he did. She would usually stay back, somewhere fans wouldn't see her but this time, it was different. He glanced at her back before looking back out the window. "We're just a bunch of figurines inside a snow globe to them, aren't we?" Henry couldn't help but ask his mother. He plastered the fake smile on his face when the window started to brighten and the flash of the cameras hurt his eyes. The windows became bigger as it was replaced with a two way glass. The feature of the train allowed outsiders to see inside, to peer inside their lives, to look at them like a bunch of animals in the zoo. "They said it will be all over. They said once we win, we didn't have to do it ever again."

Emma gave a heavy sigh, not bothering to fake a smile because she wasn't looking at their so called fans. She had her back turned towards the window. "I know, kid." Emma sighed, squeezing his shoulder. She turned her head, giving the crowd a smirk and a roll of her eyes. "But something's been stirring in the districts." Emma muttered under her breath, stealing glances at the two male adults with them. August and Killian chose to stay away from the crowd's eye because they were both drunk out of their minds. Killian's idea most likely. Henry didn't seem to hear her last statement though because his attention was on trying to keep his façade believable to the crowd. It was a good thing he didn't. She didn't want him to know… just yet. "You'll get through this." Emma told him quietly, assuring him which apparently was the worst possible thing she could tell her son at the moment. He shot a glare at her, making a disapproving sound. He stepped back and moved away from her. He made his way towards the back where the private rooms where located. He might be headed back to his quarters.

"Not the best thing you could have said right now, my lady." Killian said, appearing next to her with a glass of scotch with her name on it. Emma looked at August who was making his way to the back, following Henry to talk to him most probably. Killian didn't seem to be as drunk as she thought he'd be. "He's not happy that you volunteered." Killian told her. "Well, none of us are happy in any of this. Mary Margaret is still pissed at you." He threw his head back, downing the contents of his glass before turning towards Emma. "He already lost his other mother to the games; he doesn't want to lose you too, love." The crowds cheered when he touched her cheek. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. The supposed love story between the famous victor Killian Jones and Emma Swan has been well-received by the districts and the Capitol. It was one of the distractions that the Capitol took advantage of. Killian went along with it while Emma… well, she begrudgingly went along with it. They would have killed her family if she didn't. It wasn't hard to love Killian… it wasn't hard, it was so easy that she honestly didn't know what kept her back. Maybe it was the fear that she'll become everything she didn't want to represent…

"I know." Emma touched his hand, squeezing it before letting her hand fall on her side. It earned another cheer from the crowd waiting for them to leave the train. "But… he's more important to the cause than I am." Emma told him, Killian nodded, knowing this. Henry was the one who was brave enough to defy the Capitol during the Game Proper, where everyone could have seen it. "And' more importantly… he's my son. If anyone has to die, it's me for him." Emma sighed, she moved towards her mother who was sleeping comfortably in the chaise lounges. They haven't talked since she volunteered in Mary Margaret's place. She couldn't let her mother go in there… not again. She didn't want Henry to go in there with her either. She'd rather it be Killian than her son. Killian promised her that if Henry got picked, he'll volunteer in his place but it went the other way around. Henry volunteered with no second thought, he didn't even think about them, how his family would feel. She somehow understood, of course why he had to do it. Henry didn't wish anyone to go in there for him. It had to be him and no one else. Killian knew that somehow the boy thought he deserved to die because he was supposed to die inside that arena with Alice. If his plans were to be followed, he should have. He didn't deserve to die though, not more than any of them. He survived and that's it.

August stood in the town square much like he did years before. Four of the most important people in his life were standing next to him, two each on side. The two women whom he has learned to love like a mother and a sister. And the other side, the two men (boys) whom he has learned to love like a brother and a nephew. "Like always, ladies' first." August moved closer to the ball near the girls. Emma hoped that it was Mary Margaret's name on the sheet of paper and not hers. Mary Margaret's and not hers. Emma wanted it to be that way. August reached inside the bowl where two pieces of paper rested on the bottom. Emma took a deep breath and only let it out when August's hand was leaving the bowl. August took a deep breath before opening it, casting a glance at his friends. Emma didn't understand the look though. He didn't give a hint at whose name was on the paper. Emma wanted to hit him on the head. Was it her? Was it Mary Margaret? God Damn August for choosing now to be mysterious. "And our female victor tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Mary Margaret Nolan."

"I volunteer." Emma said before Mary Margaret could move.

"No!" Mary Margaret said, pulling her daughter back. "No!"

"I volunteer." Emma said, looking into her mother's eyes before turning to August who was nodding at her statement. He expected it and he was quite thankful for the outcome because no matter how strong they believe Mary Margaret was, they were sure, she wouldn't survive these games. She'll be dealing with more experienced killers, more disturbing and sicker killers than she met in her games all those decades ago. Mary Margaret will die for sure; at least Emma had a chance… Mary Margaret's tears began falling and Emma was breathing hard, trying to calm herself. "I volunteer." She repeated again. All of the memories of her Hunger Games began flowing back to her, coming back like a tsunami at a prepared city. No matter how prepared it was, there were still unavoidable effects and casualties.

August then turned to the male victors. Killian knew what to do if Henry's name got chosen and Emma hoped that Henry wouldn't do what she knew he'll be planning of doing when Killian's name gets picked. But as sure as anyone was when Mary Margaret's name was chosen, Emma would volunteer, Henry will volunteer on behalf of Killian. "Now for the gentlemen." August said begrudgingly. Four adults' wishful thinking as against a teenager's… They'd be stronger, wouldn't they be? August slowly walked over to the bowl containing the two pieces of paper that held each of the male victors' names like the women's bowl. He took a deep breath before reaching inside and quickly retrieving one of them. August walked over to the microphone once again. "For the male victor Tribute…" August started but stopped mid-announcement, his mouth drying once again. He was reminded of his announcement of Henry's name the year before. He wanted to say Henry's name but the Peacekeeper's guns were aimed at them. They were watching him like a hawk. He turned towards Emma who understood the look. She nodded, knowing the inevitable was about to happen. "Killian J –"

"I volunteer." Henry said, facing August. The man didn't even finish saying Killian's name.

"No!" Killian pulled him back, shaking his head at August. "You're not going to sacrifice your life for mine."

"Then who else am I going to sacrifice it for?" Henry said, removing himself from Killian's grip. "You can't stop me. You have to let me go." Henry told him. Everyone was always saving him, it was time he stood on his own and Killian didn't deserve to go in there again. Henry did. He stood beside his mother and they held hands, lifting it up to show they are united. Henry could see his grandfather from where he stood. The old man had a grim expression on his face but he could see that he was proud of Henry. He formed the salute of District 12. The three middle fingers of his left hand, he pressed them to his lips before raising it up for everyone to see. Everyone didn't seem surprised at the gesture. Ruby, Granny, Archie and almost everyone in the town square did the gesture. It was the symbol of respect in District 12.. It also meant 'I love you'. Peacekeepers then grabbed them by their arms, pulling them inside the big house. "I have to say goodbye." Henry told them. He needed to say goodbye to his grandfather because it might be the last chance for him to see him, to hug him. He might be dead! He might not get another chance to. But the Peacekeeper's grip on his arm was strong and unrelenting. He caught a glimpse of his grandfather and communicated the words he didn't get to say through his eyes and his grandfather seemed to have understood.

Henry was trying to sleep, tossing and turning in his bed. The bed was as to be expected… to be as comfortable as his bed was in their but something wasn't right as he laid there. He settled on lying on his back, staring at the monochrome ceiling. In a matter of a week, he'll be in the arena again. It just sunk in his head that he'll be in the arena again. He volunteered to be part of the barbaric games of the Capitol again; to be part of the distraction that the Capitol wanted to give the Districts so they will be placated once again. He knew he did the right thing though. No one deserved to go in the arena again. No one, if any one of them had to go, it should be him. Henry might have suffered too but he was supposed to die there with Alice, he wasn't supposed to survive. He wasn't supposed to win. He didn't deserve to win while the others… they really won because they did what had to be done to win, accident or not. Killian never recovered in losing his best friend, Milah in the games. She was mutilated to death before his eyes and he never got over it, hence the drinking problem. They said that you only had one wish in the Hunger Games… and it costs more than life itself. Henry closed his eyes and when he finally felt sleepy enough, the noise in his brain was only a buzzing… August chose that moment to knock on his fucking door. "Henry! We need you in the common room!" August yelled through the door, it was followed with another round of knocks.


End file.
